superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel is a 2019 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Carol Danvers. Produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it is intended to be the twenty-first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is written and directed by Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck, with Geneva Robertson-Dworet and Jac Schaeffer also contributing to the screenplay. Brie Larsonstars as Danvers, alongside Samuel L. Jackson, Ben Mendelsohn, Djimon Hounsou, Lee Pace, Lashana Lynch, Gemma Chan, Annette Bening, Clark Gregg, and Jude Law. Set in 1995, the story follows Danvers as she becomes Captain Marvel after the Earth is caught in the center of a galactic conflict between two alien worlds. Plot In 1995, on the Kree Empire's capital planet of Hala, Starforce member Vers suffers from amnesia and recurring nightmares involving an older woman. Yon-Rogg, her mentor and commander, trains her to control her abilities while the Supreme Intelligence, the artificial intelligence that rules the Kree, urges her to keep her emotions in check. During a mission to rescue an undercover operative infiltrating a group of Skrulls, alien shapeshifters with whom the Kree are at war, Vers is captured by Skrull commander Talos, taken aboard their Earth-bound vessel, and subjected to a memory probe. Vers escapes and crashlands in Los Angeles. Her presence attracts S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Nick Fury and Phil Coulson, whose investigation is interrupted by a Skrull attack. In the ensuing chase, Vers recovers a crystal containing her extracted memories while Fury kills a Skrull impersonating Coulson. Talos, disguised as S.H.I.E.L.D. director Keller, orders Fury to work with Vers and keep tabs on her. Using her extracted memories, Vers and Fury go to the Project Pegasus installation at a U.S. Air Force base, where they discover Vers was a pilot presumed to have died in 1989 while testing an experimental jet engine designed by Dr. Wendy Lawson, whom Vers recognizes as the woman from her nightmares. A S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by Talos disguised as Keller tries to capture them, but they escape in a cargo jet with Lawson's stowaway cat Goose. They fly to Louisiana to meet former pilot Maria Rambeau, the last person to see Vers and Lawson alive. Rambeau and her daughter Monica tell Vers, who was once close to them, that her real name is Carol Danvers. Talos arrives and reveals the Skrulls are refugees searching for a new home and Lawson was Mar-Vell, a renegade Kree scientist helping them. Talos plays a recovered recording from Lawson's jet, prompting Danvers to remember the crash: Lawson attempted to destroy the engine's energy-core to keep it from the Kree, but was killed by Yon-Rogg before she could. Destroying the engine herself, Danvers absorbed the energy from the ensuing explosion, giving her powers but losing her memory. Danvers, Talos, Fury and Rambeau locate Lawson's cloaked laboratory orbiting Earth, where Lawson hid several Skrulls including Talos' family, and the Tesseract, the power source of the energy-core. Danvers is captured by Starforce and interfaces with the Supreme Intelligence. During their conversation, Danvers removes the Kree implant that was suppressing her powers, allowing her to reach her full potential. In the subsequent battle, Fury retrieves Goose, who is revealed to be an alien Flerken. Goose swallows the Tesseract before blinding Fury's left eye. Danvers destroys a Kree bomber, forcing Kree officer Ronan the Accuser and his squadron to retreat, before overpowering Yon-Rogg on Earth and sending him back to Hala with a warning to the Supreme Intelligence. Danvers departs to help the Skrulls find a new homeworld, leaving Fury a modified pager to contact her in an emergency. Meanwhile, Fury drafts an initiative to locate heroes like Danvers, naming it after her Air Force call sign, "Avenger". In a mid-credits scene, set in the present day, the pager, which Fury activated prior to his disintegration,1 is being monitored by Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes when Danvers appears and demands to know Fury's whereabouts.2 In a post-credits scene set in 1995, Goose climbs onto Fury's desk and regurgitates the Tesseract. Cast * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Vers/Captain Marvel / Norex ** London Fuller and Mckenna Grace as Young Carol Danvers * Samuel L. Jackson as Agent Nick Fury * Ben Mendelsohn as Talos / Director Keller * Djimon Hounsou as Korath * Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser * Lashana Lynch as Maria Rambeau / Norex * Gemma Chan as Minn-Erva * Annette Bening as Mar-Vell/Wendy Lawson / Supreme Intelligence * Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson / Skrull * Jude Law as Yon-Rogg * Colin Ford as Steve Danvers * Kenneth Mitchell as Joseph Danvers * Algenis Perez Soto as Att-Lass / Skrull * Rune Temte as Bron-Char * Robert Kazinsky as Don * Vik Sahay as a Hero Torfan * Ana Ayora as Agent Whitcher * Chuku Modu as Soh-Larr / Talos * Akira Akbar as Monica Rambeau ** Azari Akbar as Young Monica Rambeau * Gonzo, Rizzo, Archie and Reggie as Goose * Stan Lee as Stan Lee * Matthew Maher as Norex * Sharon Blynn as Soren * Pete Ploszek as Bret Johnson * Richard Zeringue as Tom * Matthew Kimmel as Spider * Stephen Del Bagno as Cajun * Connor Ryan as Cadet Livanson (uncredited) * Kelly Sue DeConnick as Train Passenger4 * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers (mid-credits scene) * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff (mid-credits scene) * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner (mid-credits scene) * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes (mid-credits scene) Sequel Captain Marvel will be followed by a sequel which is in development. Gallery Trivia * This is the third time that Brie Larson and Samuel L. Jackson starred in a movie after Kong: Skull Island and Unicorn Store. * This is the second film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe set entirely in the past and a prequel, the first being Captain America: The First Avenger. * This is Nicole Perlman's second time writing for a Marvel film, she previously wrote the first draft of Guardians of the Galaxy. * Jennifer Kent and Jennifer Yuh Nelson were in the running to direct the film. * Captain Marvel is the first female-led solo movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as the first MCU movie to have a female director (Anna Boden) and the first MCU movie to have male and female directors. * The working title for the film is "Open World".2 * This film marks Stan Lee's first posthumous cameo in a Marvel Cinematic Universe film following his death in 2018. He is credited as playing himself and is seen reading the script for the 1995 film Mallrats, where he had a prominent cameo as himself. The Marvel Studios logo features a dedication to him. The concept art and film clip sections consist entirely of images of him, and the logo animation is followed by the message, "Thank you, Stan." * A caption following the mid-credits scene promises Captain Marvel will return in Avengers: Endgame. * Captain Marvel ''is one of the only two MCU films not featuring Iron Man (along with ''Black Panther) that grossed $1 billion and $900 million worldwide Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2019